The Doctor and The Teens
by xPlaying-Godx
Summary: The Doctor has finally dropped Rory and Amy off at their home to settle and go back to their lives and the Doctor plans on visiting a planet but ends up in a school where he finds his newest companions who know a bit too much about him and his companions.
1. Chapter 1

"Ew! We have science!" Jeanne exclaimed as she looked at her class schedules in her locker.

"I know right! So boring!" Theressa replied as they took their science stuff out of their lockers.

As they walked down the halls to their class three other girls joined them.

"Well at least we don't do much in science, and we're allowed our iPod's." Abeer stated.

"We could watch Doctor Who!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's watch Doctor Who! I didn't watch the new episode yet so we could watch that. It'll probably be an amazing episode!" Jeanne gushed.

Theressa scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Doctor Who sucks and Matt Smith is ugly."

"No he's not! He's absolutely adorable!" Jeanne defended pouting.

"Whatever! We," Katie pointed at herself, Abeer, and Theressa, "think he's ugly so, ha! 3 against 2, majority wins."

Amber just frowned and she and Jeanne looked at each other. Than they entwined arms, scoffed and stalked off to science together and Jeanne turned around to stick her tongue out like a three year old which made the other three laugh.

When they entered class and took seats at desks, they found out that they had a supply teacher and they basically just had a free period, so Jeanne dashed to the white board to start doodling.

She started writing something in her neat but messy scrawl and finished her little sentence with a drawing of little blue box.

Theressa came up behind Jeanne and read what she had written.

"'I wish I was traveling with the Doctor.'…." Theressa looked at Jeanne incredulously and sighed, "God, Jeanne, you are _such _a hopeless case the Doctor isn't _real_! And what the hell is that blue thing?"

"That "_blue thing"_ is the TARDIS, the Doctor's means of transport, and I believe the Doctor _is _real. He's waving to humanity through textbooks but we're just too THICK to notice it!" Jeanne exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Jeanne….it's just a TV show. Chill!" Katie said as she slided onto the lab table in front of the board.

She looked at the scribble on top of the one about traveling with the Doctor and tilted her head.

"What's a fez?" She asked to which Jeanne replied that it was the coolest headgear ever, next to a Stetson, and that the Doctor wore one once but River had destroyed it and it had made her sad because it was really cute on him and than she had started rambling so Katie and Theressa had to shut her up.

"I talk too much, don't I?" Jeanne asked a look of worry gracing her face before quickly being replace by a maniacal grin.

"You are really weird…You know that?" Theressa asked giving her a weirded out look.

"I pride myself in it." Jeanne said smiling widely before turning on her feet and going to the other side of the board where her fellow whovian, Amber, was and had wrote Doctor Who in big letters and had underlined it and was starting to draw a TARDIS.

Jeanne was in the middle of drawing a Dalek after drawing a fez and bowtie when she thought she had heard that familiar sound of the TARDIS landing.

"God, must have watched to much Doctor Who last night, 'cause I'm hearing the TARDIS!" Jeanne murmured quietly, but loud enough for Amber to hear, as she hit her right ear with her palm.

"Actually….I hear it too." Amber said.

"Oh my god!" Jeanne exclaimed as her eyes widened. "The TARDIS is arriving here."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Jeanne shouted to silence her noisy classmates.

Silence fell over the room and sure enough everyone could hear the sound, beside Amber and Jeanne no one recognized the noise. It was growing louder and louder and a slowly a blue box started materializing in the middle of the room. Once it became fully solid everyone was gaping at the mysterious blue box before them. They could hear the sound of something unlocking and the door to the blue box suddenly swung open and a tall man wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie and with brown floppy hair came out of the police box.

He looked around his surroundings and said loudly:

"Well this definitely isn't the fourth moon of Raxsocallif!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this definitely isn't the fourth moon of Raxsocallif!" The man from the blue box said with a British accent as he stepped out of the said police box.

He turned in a circle to properly take in his surrounding. There were kids who looked around 14-13, desks, and a whiteboard with odd doodles about him.

"I'm in a classroom…" The Doctor silently said to himself and he stated examining the doodles more closely.

Than all of a sudden a girl shouted.

"HA! Told you so! I _**told**_ you he was real! But _no _you wouldn't believe me!" She exclaimed looking triumphantly at another girl who was just gaping at him and the TARDIS.

She turned to the Doctor.

"And that is not how I'm introducing myself." She said with a smile and started walking up to the Doctor.

"Hi, my name is Jeanne Park." She said holding out a hand.

"I'm the Doctor." He said returning the smile and shaking her hand.

"I know." She said with a sly grin that she hoped was like River's.

He gave her an amused look before he remembered the doodles and quickly went up to the board and examined them. There was a drawing of a bright red fez and his famous sentence "I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool!" and underneath there was another sentence saying "I wish I was traveling with the Doctor" and a drawing of a little TARDIS beside it. On the other side of the board Doctor Who was written in big letters and underneath it there was a drawing of a bowtie and fez, the TARDIS, and his archenemy a Dalek with a bubble coming out saying "Exterminate".

He turned back to face Jeanne.

"Who drew these?" He asked slight confusion in his face as to how people would know about his TARDIS, the Daleks, and his love for bowties and fezzes.

"Me and my friend Amber over there." She said pointing to the girl who was holding a marker close to the board while looking wide-eyed at the Doctor.

"But how do you know this stuff?" He asked looking back and forth from the two.

"We know because there's this TV show called "Doctor Who". And basically it's about your adventures with your companions." Amber stated matter-of-factly after recovering from the shock.

"Okay then, I think we'll need to pay this broadcasting facility a little visit! What's the name of the station?" He asked as he headed towards the TARDIS.

"It's BBC. And what do you mean by "we"?" Jeanne asked curiously.

The Doctor stopped and turned around to face Jeanne

"Well don't you want to come along?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile playing at his lips.

Jeanne nodded as a grin spread across her face. The Doctor walked back to Amber and Jeanne and took their hands and they ran towards the TARDIS. Before the Doctor fully closed the door Jeanne popped her head back out of the time machine and looked at Katie, Theressa, and Abeer.

"Are you guys coming along?" She asked the trio.

"No, I'd much rather stay here." Katie said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Fine, suit yourselves." Jeanne said nonchalantly and went back inside and closed the TARDIS doors.

"You said BBC right?" He asked looking at Jeanne and Amber who were looking around the TARDIS in awe.

"Yeah…BBC…" Jeanne said in a dazed voice as she looked at all the buttons and looked around the TARDIS. She couldn't believe this was really happening….a dream come true.

"Well, are you guys ready?" He asked ecstatically.

Amber and Jeanne both nodded with excitement. The Doctor went around the consoles pressing buttons and punching in coordinates and finally he pulled down the lever. The room started shaking so they held onto the edges of the console and it started making the familiar _vworp vworp_ noises, and off they went to BBC to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

The shaking had stopped which indicated that the new TARDIS crew had successfully landed.

Jeanne, full of excitement, was the first one to rush to the door and she had flinged the doors open. She looked around in amazement. It was her first time in London and it was just like how she imagined it would look like.

".God! We are _actually _in London! And not London, Ontario but London, England!" Jeanne exclaimed giddily as she skipped out of the doors.

Amber followed suit and looked around her then at Jeanne and they ran towards each other and started jumping up and down while hugging each other.

"AHH! We traveled in the TARDIS! We traveled in the TARDIS!" They both screamed together. The Doctor had locked the door and was now leaning against the TARDIS and looking at his new companions with an amused look.

_This is going to be fun_. He thought to himself as he looked at his weird and hyper companions.

"So where is this BBC?" He asked, finally bringing a halt to the mini celebration going on between the two Whovian friends.

"I thought you searched for the BBC in the TARDIS and found the coordinates for it." Amber said.

"Ah, yes! That's true. So that means the BBC is around here!" The Doctor announced.

"I think it's behind you." Jeanne told the Doctor as she pointed to something behind him.

The timelord turned around to look at the big building Jeanne was pointing to where there was a sign that said BBC in front of the building.

"Oh! Well, I suppose it is." He said grinning, "Come along!"

The Doctor took Jeanne and Amber's hand and ran towards the BBC building. They were about to enter through the front door before Amber stopped the other two.

"Wait a minute! We can't just barge in through the front door!" Amber stated.

"Why not? I mean he looks like Matt Smith, so can't we just use the psychic paper to pretend he's Matt and enter the building?" Jeanne asked giving Amber a questioning look.

"Yeah, well what if Matt went in already? It'll look weird." Amber replied.

"Yes, you've got a point." He said rubbing his chin, he pondered his options and then remembered he could just go to the back and sonic and enter through the back door.

"I know what to do! Follow me." He said as he motioned to the two girls to follow him.

Once they reached the back door, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pockets and Jeanne let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my god! Are we sonicing and entering? I've always wanted to that!" Jeanne said excitedly.

The Doctor quickly turned to look at Jeanne to give her an approving look and looked back and pressed the button on his sonic and the door was soon unlocked.

Before the Doctor opened the door he told his companions to wait out there. Then he slowly went in to check if there was anyone currently in the halls and when he didn't find anyone he motioned to the two friends to follow him.

"So, where do you suppose they film "Doctor Who" here?" Amber asked in a whisper as they gently tip toed down the hall to make sure to make no noise at all.

"According to this map, it's supposed to be on the eleventh floor." The Doctor said as he tapped on the screen of a PDA that mysteriously appeared in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Jeanne asked giving him a strange but amazed look.

"Well, River forgot it the last time she visited so I decided to keep it with me incase I would need it."

"That…Is just really cool! I still can't believe this is real." Jeanne sighed happily.

They had gone down some more halls and had found a flight of stairs with the help of the map on the PDA and they were going up to the sixth floor when somebody was coming from the direction they were going and headed towards them. He had stopped the trio and was now bended over panting, trying to catch his breath. It seemed obvious he had run. Once he got his breath back he looked up at the Doctor.

"Matt, where were you? The staff was looking for you! You have to go into shoot soon!" He said.

"Oh…Yes! Well can't delay then." He said with a nervous laugh and motioned for the man to go ahead.

The trio followed the guy to the front of a big double door that said studio 10. They guy opened the door and motioned for the three to come in.

Studio 10 was a huge room with cameras placed all around the set and people going about doing important things.

"Matt, you better go get ready." A female staff said to him and led the Doctor away from Jeanne and Amber.

"So, who are you two again?" The man asked turning to face them.

"Uh…We're his….um….make-up crew. Yeah, that's it." Jeanne replied and Amber nodded.

"Alright then, just making sure." He said then left the two alone.

"Well, things are going better then expected." Amber said while Jeanne nodded in agreement.

"But I'm worried about the Doctor's….you know….acting." Jeanne said worriedly.

"I bet he'll be okay." Amber assured her.

Jeanne just shrugged and then she suggested they explore the place. They had went to the wardrobe where all the costumes where and were looking at the many clothes and costumes they had seen in previous episodes of Doctor Who. They went around set to see if they could find Steven Moffat, Arthur Darvill or Karen Gillan, which they did, in fact they found all three of them but both girls were to nervous to actually go up and talk to them. And lastly they went to the prop room where every prop that ever was on the show appeared.

The two teens stood in front of the door nervous and excited to see what was on the other side of the door.

Amber reached out towards the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Oh my dear dead wizard god." Jeanne murmured as she entered the room.

The room was clustered with props of all sorts. There were weeping angels, daleks, sonic screwdrivers, and loads more but among all the cluster of Doctor Who related objects was the TARDIS.

Jeanne was fiddling around with ten's sonic screwdriver when she thought she heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Jeanne asked cautiously.

"No…" Amber replied "Why, what is it?"

"It's nothing." She responded shaking her head.

Then they both heard a noise.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, but let's go see what it is."

Jeanne and Amber followed the noise past some shelves. At first they didn't see anything, but then they rounded a corner of one of the shelves and they came face to face with the most terrifying sight.

Then the thing screeched one word….

"EXTERMINATE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"EXTERMINATE" The dalek screeched.

Jeanne and Amber had watched too much Doctor Who episodes to know that the only way they could live is if they run. Run as fast and as hard as they can. So they did.

They ran through the maze of shelves toward the door.

The sound of the dalek screeching "exterminate" had become quieter as they ran further away, but as soon as the noise had gotten softer, the noise was louder again and Jeanne gave a quick glance behind as she ran. She saw the dalek round the corner and she sped up her pace and urged her friend to do the same.

When they reached the door, Amber fumbled a little with the stiff door knob and had finally pried the door open after trying continuously.

After the door was opened, they quickly fled through the doors and slammed it shut behind them.

They were running down the corridors toward the studio to tell the Doctor of their little discovery in the prop room when they bumped into the tweed clad man they were looking for.

"Doctor!" Jeanne huffed trying to catch her breath, "Thank god we found you! Listen there's a _living_ dalek in the prop room!"

Then all of a sudden, instead of taking Jeanne's word seriously the Doctor started laughing.

"Ah! You guys must be fans of Doctor Who and sneaked in here and want to play pretend with me" He laughed again, "Alright, but I'll have to go into shoot soon! But how did you guys get in here anyways?"

Realization dawned on Amber and so she nudged Jeanne lightly in the ribs and then whispered in her ears:

"I don't think this is the Doctor."

Jeanne gaped, shocked, and then blushed thinking about how embarrassing this situation was…after all she had a huge celebrity crush on Matt and right now she probably seemed like a crazy fangirl to him.

"Uh….Um….Sorry for wasting your time….I don't know what came over me….Um…..We gotta go bye!" Jeanne stuttered and grabbed Amber's arm and ran off to where they were headed for earlier.

"That was _**so**_ embarrassing!" Jeanne hissed through gritted teeth as she power walked back to studio ten dragging Amber behind her.

They arrived at the studio, but they couldn't see the Doctor on set so they went to the dressing room, where the woman had previously led the Doctor to. There he was, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the mirror and getting finishing touches on his make up while he flipped through the script.

"Jeanne, Amber! I was wondering where you guys wondered off to!" The Doctor said giving a small smile, looking at the two friends through the mirror. Jeanne only returned a weak smile thinking about what the Doctor's reaction would be when she told him what she and Amber saw in the prop room.

When the make up artist finished with the make up she left the room and the Doctor turned around to look at Amber and Jeanne with a very serious expression.

"Look at the lines!" He said pointing to his script, "They are exactly precise. Isn't that odd?"

"If you think that's odd, we just saw a dalek in the prop room." Jeanne informed.

"One that was _**alive**_!" Amber added.

The Doctor frowned.

"Something is definitely wrong here." The Doctor said gravely rubbing his chin.

The Doctor started thinking about what could possibly have this affect and who would do this, but he couldn't think for very long because one of the staff members entered the room.

"Matt shooting's starting soon, you better get on set." The staff said and left the trio alone again.

"Well better get going then." The Doctor said and left the room.

Amber and Jeanne quickly followed suit.

All the actors(and the Doctor) were in position and making sure that they had memorized their lines. The director shouted "action" and the actors(plus the Doctor) started acting. Much to Jeanne and Amber's surprise the Doctor was a really good actor, or maybe it was because he was in that situation before so he was just reenacting what had happened. The actors had completed the scene in one cut, so with much enthusiasm and delight the director shouted "cut". The staff was about to get ready to shoot the next scene when suddenly the double doors of studio ten opened and in walked the _**real**_ Matt Smith.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just—"Matt stopped halfway through his phrase and looked at the Doctor with an utterly shocked expression, mouth agape. The staff looked back and forth from the Doctor to Matt with wide eyes.

"Wh…..who….who the hell are you?" Matt asked pointing a shaking finger at the Doctor.

_**A/N: Okay so I don't usually do A/Ns but I just wanted to tell you guys that my friend(Amber)wanted to write some chapters so I told her she can so yeah the next chapter will be written by Amber**_


End file.
